Star Wars Commandos: Theta Squad
by ChaosForlornSons
Summary: After the original Theta Squad's death, how well will Ignate and his fellow Commandos perform as the reissue. With a heavy weight on their shoulders will it be enough to crush them? Or will they go above and beyond? Follow them on some of the Republic's most daring missions as they find their way in a galaxy at war. Bolding and Dashes are a perspective/character switch.
1. Character Index

Theta Squad Character Index:

- **RC-2789: "Ignate"**

Rank: Sergeant - Captain

Height: 1.83 meters (6 feet)

Armor Color: Blue

Affiliation: Grand Army of the Republic

Physical Profile: Dark skin, brown eyes, large scar from right ear to chin, shaved head, brown hair.

Issued: Battle of Ryloth

Specialization: Tech and Electronics Proficiency

- **RC-2801: "Nuel"**

Rank: Corporal

Height: 1.83 meters (6 feet)

Armor Color: Purple, blaster patch on left chest (remainder of a previous wound).

Affiliation: Grand Army of the Republic

Physical Profile: Dark skin, brown eyes, long curled black hair.

Issued: Battle of Ryloth

Specialization: Scouting and Sniping, Advanced Recon Proficiency

 **-RC-3210: "Garth"**

Rank: Unranked

Height: 1.83 meters (6 feet)

Armor Color: Green, vibroblade engram on right bicep armor.

Affiliation: Grand Army of the Republic

Physical Profile: Dark skin, brown eyes, close cut blonde hair.

Issued: Post-Battle of Ryloth

Specialization: Combat and Weapons Proficiency

- **RC-2785** : **"Jerik"**

Rank: Captain

Height: 1.83 meters (6 feet)

Armor Color: Yellow

Affiliation: Grand Army of the Republic

Physical Profile: Dark skin, stern look, brown eyes, brown hair.

Issued: Battle of Ryloth

Specialization: Jack of Trades (Command and Tactics)


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: I understand that there is already a Theta squad in existence within the universe. The idea is that this squad was put into action after the loss of the first Theta Squad, replacing them. Also, most chapters should be updated, or added. Again, Bolding and dashes represent perspective/ character changes.**

-The sludge stuck to their boots as they trekked through the dark rain forest. Trees sagged and drooped as though weeping over a lost loved one. Through the mud and grime of the forest, creatures slept, some though hunted just as these men did. Light fluttered from the sides of their helmets, barely able to pierce the veil created by the weeping trees.

Ignate moved with his squad, holding his gun up to his shoulder. In front of him, his squad leader, Jerik, pressed through the dense shrubbery, creating a slushy noise with each step. Diagonal to Ignate, Garth - the squad's youngest addition - silently followed, his rifle held out at the ready. They moved swiftly, and quickly, their window of time was short, and they needed to reach their target.

Up ahead, the last member of their squad knelt behind a bush, a cliff edge extended out before him. Jerik squatted down beside the kneeling commando. Ignate and Garth took up defensive positions at the rear, guarding against possible ambushes.

'What do you have?' Jerik whispered to Nuel.

'Doesn't look good,' he motioned down to the cliffside resort that was directly across from their current position. 'Six guards, two are guarding the main gate, three are patrolling the perimeter and one is at the communications terminal.' Nuel pressed a green button on his wrist guard, over every members' helmet display, a 3-D layout of the resort materialized. It rotated to a bird's eye view, and lit up red markers where the guards posts were.

'Good work, Nuel,' Jerik patted his shoulder, and turned to Garth and Ignate. 'Alright, listen up, Theta Squad. We have one, and only one try at this. If the target is alerted to our presence before he is eliminated, then he will try to escape. Ignate, take out the patrolling guards, Garth take the communications officer, Nuel and I will breach the target's home, and eliminate him.'

Garth and Ignate nodded to Jerik.

'Jerik, you might wanna see this,' Nuel handed him the electrobinoculars and looked forward to the base.

'What the…?' Jerik watched intently.

A small shuttle flew into view, and landed on the landing pad that sat on top of the communications tower. On its side, it bore the symbol of the CIS. A man wearing a cloak approached the ramp of the communications tower. He looked behind him, as if looking to see if he was being followed. Behind him, on either side, walked Magna Guards, their posture was unchanging as they followed their leader.

'No, no, no. The shuttle wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning, we need to move now!' Jerik tossed the electrobinoculars back to Nuel, who put them onto his belt, he then stood.

'Theta squad, move! Move! Move!' Jerik shot the grappling cable from his rifle down towards the distant resort's cliffside. It struck home, and one by one Theta Squad's members jumped, and reeled down the grappling hook towards their target...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **-Ignate watched** as the other members of his squad slid down the grappling line of the hook that Jerik had shot. They were shrouded in the cover of darkness, giving them the upper hand with their night vision. Jerik was first to land, rolling elegantly then quickly recovering to a crouch, he scanned the area in front of him with his gun. Nuel and Garth landed next, mirroring their commanding officer's movements. Under his feet, Ignate could feel the sweet embrace of the ground rushing to meet his armored boots. Within seconds, Theta Squad was ready to move.

Jerik outstretched his middle and index finger indicating to move forward. They split up, two and two, Ignate and Garth went around the left side of the massive wall outside of the resort; Nuel and Jerik, the right. In the corner of his eye, Ignate could see the outline of Garth's form, his white armor - which appeared as a light emerald shade from the night vision - apparent in the dark. Footsteps and the crunching of grass met Ignate's ears. He held up a closed fist, and paused, pushing his back to the wall next to him. Garth mimicked Ignate, as they stood waiting a few feet from a corner of the wall. Quickly, Ignate shouldered his blaster to free both hands, then, he carefully shimmied along the wall, closing on the corner. Once he was directly at the end of the corner he stood, waiting. A couple seconds later, a shadow slowly moved around the corner, and Ignate reacted with lightning speed. His arms grabbed around the man's mouth, silencing any screams or cries, while the other hand shot out the blade within his hand piece. Muffled screams could be heard, as Ignate stabbed upwards, into the flesh that sat before his victim's neck. Red blood spewed from the wound, and Ignate felt the man begin to go limp, as his cries ceased, and his life ended. Then the deft commandos continued to the resort.

 **-Galius Yarl** was a stern, yet promising man. Age had started taking a toll on his once young body, as did the stress. Being a senator for the Republic, while being a spy for the Confederation of Independent Systems was a hardy job. He had been in the Republic's senate for years, and he would be for years to come, since his work had been greatly appreciated by the great Count Dooku. Now, he was to personally meet the Count for a meeting as to his plans for their future working together, and Galius could not contain the excitement at the thought of it. Finally, he had grown up to be something great, finally he was achieving something magnificent, something that would change the face of the galaxy forever.

His gaze shifted to the two Magna Guards that followed him, and he felt his choler rise at their presence. Why had Count Dooku placed these droids with him? Wasn't his own security fine? The thought quickly left his mind as he ascended the ramp towards the shuttle in front of him. The night was cold and bitter, even through the fine, brown cloak that he wore. But he had become adjusted to these days.

A small beep sounded from his wrist comm, and he answered it.

'Yes?' He said into it.

'Sir, movement has been detected just outside of the wall, we are concerned for your safety.' Galius recognized the voice as Oxril, the commander of his private security forces.

'Oxril, I appreciate the concern, though I believe you worry for my safety too much, relax some, my friend,' Galius responded with a calm tone.

'That may be so, but it is my job, sir, and your safety-'

Static filled the comm, and soon the line was cut.

'Oxril? Oxril, this isn't funny!' Galius shouted into the comm, but soon he realized that this wasn't a joke, and that the movement from earlier wasn't just any movement.

Blaster fire rang through the cold, silent night, startling Galius. At this point, Galius was shaking where he stood, he knew it was time for him to leave.

'Guards, I believe the Count is awaiting my arrival, best not to keep him stalling any further,' he tried to fake a smile at the two guards behind him, but soon he screamed as he saw the figures moving over the wall, towards him. He turned and quickly paced to the shuttle and jogged up the open ramp on the back of the ship. The pilot was a droid, who sat facing forward, and Galius hurriedly shouted to it.

'Take off now, pilot!' He turned and watched the two Magna Guards ignite their staffs in a veil of purple and lavender lightning arcs - he was thankful now for the droid guardians. Soon, the ramp folded up, and the metal doors slid shut, only then did Galius sigh a breath of relief.

 **-With a sharp** twist of his wrist, Ignate broke the man's neck, a faint crack sounded off as his spinal cord was ruptured. Ignate dropped the lifeless meat husk, and moved forward, soon to meet up with the remainder of Theta Squad.

They had breached the wall and were now moving through the large resort of their target, now they killed the remaining guards. Ignate moved past a covered hot tub, and the outside bar. Their target was obviously wealthy, and not afraid to flaunt it to others. He pressed forwards to the landing pad where the ship had touched down at. Garth had split up with him, that way they each could sweep the resort faster.

After passing around a windowed lounge, the landing bay came into view. Ignate watched as the cloaked man turned from the two Magna Guards, and moved into the ship. He raised his blaster at the droids, and pulled the trigger. They turned his direction, and spun the electrified staffs to deflect the oncoming bolts.

One of them jumped high into the air, spinning his way. It came crashing down on the stone floor in front of him, cracking the fragile ground. Almost immediately after landing, the droid swung its staff at Ignate's head. He ducked, and countered with a whip from the handle of his blaster. The Magna Guard dismissively blocked the blow with the bottom of its staff, then it kicked Ignate in his stomach, and he gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. Though the droid would not stop here, it jabbed at Ignate's exposed form, in response, Ignate pivoted to the left, fully dodging the blow, but he was unable to dodge the second one which hit the center of his chest. He gave a short cry of pain, as the electricity seared through his armor and charred the flesh within. With all of the strength he could muster, Ignate round housed the droid's head with his blade hand, feeling it hit the metal. Using the momentum of the stab, he drew his pistol with his left hand and shot the Magna Guard's head. Oil and sparks flew from the mutilated head, as the droid continued to swing, even after its head had been reduced to a melted scrap heap. Ignate gunned down the remaining torso of the droid, which fell into a rag doll on the floor.

He grabbed his fallen blaster, and looked up to see Nuel standing over a droid's corpse. Ignate watched as the shuttle lifted into the air, a hopeless feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 **-Galius sat in** the hard metal chair, when he felt it. His gut began to sink, and he felt the ship shift in movement from underneath him. Alarms and over head sirens blurted, signalling that there was a problem. He stood and moved to the cockpit where he saw the resort quickly approaching them, and he realised that they were falling, but it was too late.

 **-Ignate watched** one of the thrusters on the ship combust into blue flames. He turned to follow the shot, and saw Jerik on the balcony of the house, his gun was converted into the sniper variant. A smile soon took hold of him, but faded as quickly as it came. The crashing ship spiraled downwards into the balcony where Jerik was, bathing it in a hail of flames and explosions.

He watched Nuel run to the building, and soon he followed. No, no, no, he thought to himself as he ran. Within seconds, he was in the destroyed building, frantically searching for Nuel. Then, he saw him, kneeling over a limp commando body.

'Go!' Nuel shouted, 'Find the target!'

Ignate stood there in awe for a short time, before looking for their target.

 **-Galius pulled** his broken form from the wreck. An awful, indescribable pain came from his legs, and he knew that they were both broken. He could feel the bones jutting out of his shins. Every breath he took was full of ash and smoke, and he coughed as he fought to live.

Through the fire, he could see a silhouette, and his eyes widened. He knew who it was, and his thoughts were soon justified as the white armored clone commando stepped through the wall of smoke.

'Please, I beg of you, don't do this.'

The armored figure raised his gun and stepped forward.

'Go to hell,' the clone said, as he fired his blaster.

 **-Ignate slowly** trudged back to where Nuel was, and saw that Garth now stood over the kneeling Nuel. He took his spot standing next to Garth, and made a quick glance at Jerik. Nuel's helmet was on the ground next to him.

'Will he be okay?' Ignate asked.

Nuel turned to Ignate, and Ignate's heart dropped as he saw the terror in Nuel's eyes.

'No, Jerik's gone.'


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

- **Ignate** had never felt a heavier weight before than the weight of Jerik's passing. As clones, this was their duty, to complete the tasks given to them, and to die if necessary to complete those. Jerik had succeeded in that role.

He looked up and around to the room on Kamino. The bleach white walls brightly reflected the lights. His hand felt its way around the soft bed spread until it felt the cold, hard metal of the comlink. Ignate grasped it, and held down the button to talk.

'Nuel, Garth, get ready to head out.' Ignate ordered.

'You got it, I'll get Garth." Nuel replied.

It had been two years since Jerik's death. Ignate had been promoted, and now led Theta Squad. The void for a fourth member was never filled, leaving only the three original members on the team.

Leading the team had been a position that Ignate was not ready for. Though regardless of his readiness, it was a spot that he had no option but to take up. He sighed and stood, pushing the thoughts of the past out of his mind, and looked onward to the future. Their next task had been issued, and it was time to prepare.

- **Harith** watched in glee as he unloaded the shipment of spice to his client. This client was not a typical customer of his, there were a few glaring peculiarities to him, but the lives of his consumers were of no concern to him. The only thing on his mind was credits, and this particular shipment would net him a hefty 10,000 credits.

 _These fools_ , Harith thought to himself, _this shipment is only worth easily 5,000 credits, if I were lucky._ He could not fathom why this individual was willing to overpay for these products. Were they that desperate for spice? Again, he shrugged it off, the lives of his customers didn't matter. Credits are credits, at least he landed a customer.

'So, do you have the credits?' Harith quickly inquired to his payment.

The silhouette of his client shifted, as if he had just heard something unexpected. Though the figure stepped forward into the dimly lit street lamp of the Coruscant underworld. Harith watched as the cloaked figure pulled back the hood to reveal their features. His client was a Chiss male, probably only in his late thirties. He had a long scar that extended from his left eye down to the bottom right of his chin.

'Fortunately I have something better than credits' the Chiss smiled as he said.

'Wait a minute, are you telling me that you're not paying for this shipment? That you have no credits?' Harith was pissed. After all of this hard work, and this was his thanks? Not getting paid. He slid his hand onto his holstered blaster pistol.

'That's not what I said...exactly, I said I had something better for you.' The Chiss man gave a friendly grin, and gestured Harith to follow him.

Harith took up the man's offer and followed the Chiss. They walked a few meters up, until a ship came into view, Harith could only assume this belonged to his client. It was a beaten up shuttle, one he had never seen before in his long time traveling through the galaxy. On the side of it rested a black circle with a white dot encompassed by a red triangle.

The Chiss motioned for Harith to step into his ship. Harith hesitated.

'But what about the spi-' before he could finish he turned to see two large droids shuffling the crates toward the ship, where they had just been a moment earlier.

'Please, Harith, I assure you, it will all be fine.' The Chiss smiled and renewed his offer to enter. This time Harith obliged, and entered into the dark bowels of the ship.

When he entered he was surprised to see the insides. Cargo crates stacked in rows lay throughout the room. He noticed one of the crates was open slightly, inside Harith saw a couple of blaster rifles and rocket launchers peering back.

'What is this?' Harith asked.

'Please, it's okay, all of your questions will soon be answered.' The Chiss responded as if anticipating that question. 'My boss would like to speak with you.'

'About what?'

The Chiss ignored him, and instead a bright flash lit the room, and a hologram image of a man flickered to life. The hologram was too dark to tell who the man was, or even what he looked like, but it didn't matter to Harith. He just wanted to know what was going on.

'Hello, Harith. Thank you for agreeing to come here and to hear me out.' The man in the hologram said in a low, distorted voice.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Harith was alarmed by the fact that this man knew his name. His heart began racing.

'I have a job for you. I need you to deliver a package for me.'

'What package?' Harith asked.

'What's in it is of no concern to you, you just need to make sure it gets where it needs to go.' The man replied.

'Why should I?' Harith subtly reached for his blaster. He felt a familiar object on his back, a blaster muzzle. His hand moved away from his blaster, and he stood completely still. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

'Because if you don't, then you will lose your life.'

Harith felt a chill down his spine, never before had he been in a situation such as this one. He began to sweat.

'Tev will give you the coordinates, the cargo has already been loaded onto your ship.'

Harith assumed that Tev was the name of the Chiss that had led him here. _Damn that Chiss._ Harith gritted his teeth.

'What happens if I successfully deliver the cargo?'

'Then you will get your payment, plus interest.'

Harith smiled at the sound of that.

'Okay, shouldn't be a problem.' He replied.

'Good, we will be watching you, Harith.' The man said as the hologram faded.

Tev stepped forward and handed Harith a datapad.

'The coordinates are on here, good luck.' Tev laughed.

Harith turned to face the two cargo droids from before, though one had a blaster augmentation that he had not noticed earlier, he assumed that it must've been hidden by the cargo that the droids were carrying.

The droids stepped aside, letting Harith leave the ship, and back into the poorly illuminated landing pad. The door to the shuttle closed and Harith felt the heat hit his face as its thrusters roared to life, and soon the ship joined the other ships flying around the underworld of Coruscant.

Harith let out a big breath, and closed his eyes. Never before had he been in that much fear. Slowly he walked back to the open door of his ship, and he saw the cargo that the man had been talking about. On the cargo crates was the symbol from the shuttle earlier. He shook his head.

'Fuck…' he muttered under his breath.

- **The door** to their meeting place whooshed quickly open, and Ignate stepped inside the confined room. He looked around to see Nuel and Garth suited up, their pearly white armor glimmered under the spherical lights that irradiated the confined room. Nuel got up from the table that he sat on, and walked over to Ignate. Garth remained on the chair next to the table, cleaning and reassembling his blasters. He looked up to Ignate and nodded. Ignate returned the gesture.

'So what's our mission?' Nuel hastily questioned. He eagerly shifted around.

'Here,' Ignate held up a small chip. He then proceeded to walk over to the center of the room, where a holoterminal was located. In the front side was a line of small slits meant for inserting external chips to be played on the terminal. Ignate inserted the chip and turned to Nuel. 'Do me a favor, and dim the lights?'

Nuel walked over to the door and turned a small dial to the right of it. As he turned, the brightness of the room lowered, and lowered, until the only thing that could be seen was the faint flickering of the green and red lights on the holoterminal.

'Thanks,' Ignate turned on the holoterminal, and the image on the chip materialized. 'This,' he pointed at the sphere of a planet, 'is our target.' The image soon zoomed in to a particular point on the planet. A small continent to the north of where the equator would be. The holoterminal zoomed in further. 'Recently, there has been a small uprising led on Kuat. The troopers stationed there have been having problems dealing with the rebellion, it seems that the rebels have military grade tech. Tech that they shouldn't have.'

'They have a supplier?' Nuel asked.

'Precisely.' Ignate pointed at the hologram, which now resembled what seemed like a city. 'Sekkra is a city that was under Republic control until this morning. The troopers stationed there are all dead, but were able to transmit a recording of the security cameras.'

Ignate crouched over to the control panel on the holoterminal and pressed a couple of buttons. A short video began playing. The video was of a Twi'lek woman, that Ignate assumed was more than likely in her twenties, taking position before firing a shoulder mounted rocket launcher at the TX-130 T fighter tank that hovered towards her. Her shot landed right below the tank, where the repulsors would be located. A large blast swept the tank away, and it fell, a charred husk of what it used to be.

'Wow.'

Ignate turned his head to see Garth nodding approvingly.

'Able to take out our fighter thanks in one shot? Not bad.' Garth hooked the last piece onto his newly reassembled DC-15x sniper variant. He looked through the scope and aimed the gun at the wall. 'But unfortunately, mine's better.'

Ignate and Nuel shared a smile, and Garth chuckled before setting the rifle back down.

'So they can hit our tanks and blow them up, what's the big deal? The clankers can do just as well.' Garth stood and crossed his arms.

'We've been tasked with finding the supplier, and ending their shipments...but first we need to take care of the rebellion.' Ignate pressed a square button, and the chip jettisoned out. He looked to Nuel who turned the lights back up. 'We leave at first light, so pack the rest of your things. The next supply run to Kuat will be our ride, from there we'll take the gunship the rest of the way. Oh..I would also advise bringing lots of explosives, we don't really know what these rebels are capable of, so better to be on the safe side.' Ignate didn't really need to explain more, he knew his brothers well enough to know that they would understand what he meant. 'That's all, we'll meet up in hangar H-14, at 0400, got it?' He finished.

'Yes.' Nuel and Garth said in unison.

'Good,' Ignate stood and went to the door, 'see you then.' He left the room behind him and couldn't help but smile, _the fresh air will be nice,_ he thought to himself.

- **The coordinates** that Harith had put into his navigational computer gave the location of a Republic controlled world. Harith squinted to see if he had input the correct coordinates. The numbers and letters matched perfectly. He shrugged, and turned to sit back down in the cockpit of his ship, _Fearless Wonder_. The old swivel chair creaked, and he steadied himself. Why was the planet he was going to a Republic controlled world? He sat there and couldn't get the thought out of his mind. What was he really delivering? His eyes wandered out to the Coruscant underworld, and he pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel. Slowly, the ship started to rise, and off he went, gradually accelerating. Within moments he was in the crowded atmosphere of Coruscant, watching as ships came and went. Harith waited until there were no obstructions, and pushed the lever to his right. The stars soon began to elongate, and condense until all that was left was the vibrant kaleidoscope of hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

- **In the atmosphere** of Kuat, a ship warped into existence, its elongated body flew towards the lush and green sphere before it. On both of the ship's sides, the Republic's bold symbol stood clear for all to see. Inside of the ship, there were supplies-ammunition and rations-for the soldiers below, but more importantly was one of the Republic's most fierce weapons.

- **From the bridge** of the supply ship, Ignate and his team watched the planet materialize before them. The large, metallic, artificial rings were the first sight apparent upon the end of their jump.

Ignate stood with his arms crossed behind the chairs of the two pilots. They conversed about the angles, and speeds that they were approaching, while reaching around and pressing an array of different buttons altering the ship's course.

He peered out of the front of the bridge to the planet below. This is the first time that Ignate had ever been to Kuat, usually because they didn't need Commando interference. They were loyal to the Republic, producing ships within the massive rings and shipyards across the world.

The ship flew closer and closer to Kuat, and soon they passed over the immense rings around the planet. Once they entered the atmosphere, a small beeping alerted the pilots to the incoming hail. One of the pilots reached and pressed the flashing blue button.

'Republic supply carrier, what is your identification number?' A stern voice came from the other side, though it was obvious that the man hailing them was quite intelligent.

'4356,' the pilot responded, looking above him to the control panel. He pressed a couple of small buttons and switches.

'Standby.' The man replied, then the link went silent. 'Republic freighter 4356, welcome to Kuat.' They proceeded through the atmosphere, flying through the dense clouds and winds. The ship started lurching as the turbulence hit it from the underside. One of the pilots turned halfway facing Ignate.

'We'll be landing in about five minutes.'

'Thank you, pilot.' Ignate took this as his cue to go and find Garth and Nuel. He turned and pressed the buttons next to the door, and the mechanical door raised. Ignate walked through into the extended hallway, all the way until he reached the white walled interior of the ship. He took a sharp right and walked down to the third door on the left. It opened as he put his hand on the button, and Ignate found himself face to face with Nuel.

'Here already?' Nuel smiled.

'Just about, you finished packing?'

'Yeah.'

Behind Nuel, Ignate could see Garth checking the power cells in his blaster.

'Alright, let's go.' Ignate turned and headed toward the landing ramp.

- **Harith watched** as the Republic supply ship flew through the rings, towards Kuat. He reached up and flicked a green switch on the dashboard, and on the small black screen next to him, a series of numbers popped up. The ship tags that Tev had sent him to present to the orbital station. Harith grinned, and maneuvered the ship to the small opening that the Republic ship had gone through.

All over the ring there were orbital checkpoints that verified ships' legitimacy as they approached the planet. With a planet this important to the Republic, it was a safeguard against unknown Separatist ships. Every so often though, a ship could slip through with a false identity, or using a bigger ship for cover, usually it was pretty unlikely for the latter because if the radars picked up any unidentified movements, auto turrets would pinpoint the error and correct it-in a sense.

Republic assault crafts patrolled the space a little further out, some were even jumping to hyperspace, possibly about to join the conflict on another world. Harith knew he had to be cautious, one reason for suspicion and he'd be space debris on the spot. Lucky for him though, this hadn't been the first dangerous mission he'd been on before. He approached the rings, soon his comm unit let him knew that he was being hailed.

'Unknown ship, this is restricted airspace, please identify.'

Harith looked to the numbers that Tev had given him.

'Copy, sending identification now.' Harith pressed a couple of buttons and stiffened. He looked around to see massive ships being built in the rings above, and he held his breath.

The comm was silent for a moment. '3892, you are cleared for landing, welcome to Kuat.'

Harith let out his breath as he entered the atmosphere. The hard part was over, now he needed to find the coordinates of the delivery point. _Easy_. He thought to himself, as he put the coordinates into the navicomputer.

He looked out the front of the ship to the cityscapes below. Lush green jungles and ground were spotted around the larger cities. Ships of all kinds flew in and out of the cities, presumably taking supplies to the construction crews above, or shuttling around armaments. Harith flew over the large city and kept going. The navicomputer told him that the location was about 10 miles south of where he currently was. He kept going, flying over expanses of green, yellow and blue. After a short while, his navicomputer started beeping, and he checked it. His meeting place was straight ahead. In front of him was a large mountain, and below through the dense shrubbery, he could see some ships.

'Autopilot, engage.' Harith stood and felt the ship rock back and forth as the computer calculated the landing. He walked back to the cargo compartment and checked the supplies. They looked the same as when he first got them. Within moments he felt the ship touch down, and soon the boarding ramp lowered. His nose was met with a musty, damp smell, and he felt the humidity on his face and neck. He squinted to adjust to the light. A silhouette could be seen approaching the boarding ramp.

'Let's get this show on the road,' Harith muttered to himself as he started down the boarding ramp. The silhouette came into focus, and Harith noticed that it was a pale Zabrak man, behind him followed an armed human. 'You order some blasters?' Harith asked rhetorically.

'Yeah, you must be Harith.' The Zabrak said. Harith noticed a strong accent, he was obviously not a native.

'That would indeed be me,' Harith gave a sarcastic bow. He looked up, 'the cargo crates are in the hold, they should have everything you need.'

The Zabrak nodded and pointed to Harith's ship. Six men came running over and went up the boarding ramp. Harith hated when others went into his ship to get cargo, because he didn't trust them not to take what wasn't theirs, but in this case he couldn't carry the crates himself so he let it slide.

'So do you have my credits? Or are you not the one paying me?' Harith felt a moment of deja vu.

'Is that what they told you?' The Zabrak laughed and Harith felt two beings stand behind him. He turned to see the butt end of a blaster before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- **Ignate, Nuel, and Garth** stepped out into the light of the planet, and their helmets photoreceptors adjusted for them. Ignate looked around to observe his surroundings. They were at a fairly large base, just on the outskirts of one of the Kuat's larger cities _Valui_. He watched as soldiers walked by, and attended to their duties. Astromech and protocol droids quickly moved around, keeping up with the maintenance of the base.

This base had been here for years, and was the primary distributor of the forces that lost Sekkra to the rebels. Around the whole base, AT-TEs and LAAT gunships were stationed, inactive.

Ignate began to wonder why these clones even needed the Commandos. They seemed to have enough fire power to fend off a medium sized Separatist invasion.

Some clones looked at them and nodded. For many of them, it was the first time they had seen the Republic's Special Forces. In the distance, Ignate picked out a soldier bearing the marks of a commander, while also wearing the pauldron and kama that was fairly standard attire for the clone commanders of the Republic's grand army. The trooper approached the commandos, on the commander's left side followed another marked trooper, presumably a sergeant.

Ignate halted before the commander, as did Nuel and Garth. Nuel continued to look around, seemingly enthralled by the firepower of the base, though his expressions and true emotions were hidden by the helmet that covered his face.

'Welcome to Kuat, Commandos.' The commander greeted them. 'I'm Commander Forge, this is Sergeant Brass.'

Ignate noted the teal and brown armor of the Commander, and Sergeant.

'We are from the 34th Anvil battalion. Under the command of Jedi Master Haveron.' The commander continued.

'The 34th?' Ignate questioned. 'I have heard good things from your battalion. It seems unlikely that you would call for backup from Clone commandos. Unless the situation was out of control.'

'Well..that's the problem..' Forge shook his head. 'We weren't the first ones here, before us, the 67th was here. They were tasked with the defense of Sekkra, but unfortunately, failed. We happened to be near by enough for them to call us for aid.'

'Why not bomb the rebels to hell?' Garth asked. 'There doesn't seem to be a lack of weapons-'

Ignate looked at Garth, and he stopped.

'I agree, though General Haveron has received orders directly from the Jedi Council to keep the city in tact. Something about remaining civilians.'

'That's not a problem, we'll take it from here, Commander.' Ignate replied.

'Brass here has the layout of the city for you.' Forge pointed behind him, to the Sergeant, who stepped forward.

A hologram lit up, showing the three dimensional layout of Sekkra.

'The rebels are held out here and here,' Brass pointed to two locations marked red. One appeared to be at the base of a skyscraper, and the other was an old Clone outpost. 'The rest of the buildings are inhabited by civilians. So be cautious. The last thing we need are civilian casualties.'

Ignate's training kicked in, and he quickly assessed the map, attempting to find the best way to take.

'We've identified the leader of this rebellion as Oorto Halion.' An image of a tall Klatooinian materialized. He was holding a large repeating blaster rifle. 'He's been labeled as extremely dangerous, and been given a kos. One last thing...the rebels may have civilian hostages, so be aware.'

The commandos were used to this sort of task. They had been specially trained for just this, hostage rescue, and extraction.

'You will be deployed one click south of Sekkra, by gunship, which should be just out of range of the scanners. Your gunship, is prepped and ready. The faster you can return, the better. Good luck.' Forge finished for Brass.

Ignate looked to Nuel, and Garth, who acknowledged him in response.

In the distance, Ignate spotted their gunship.

'Theta Squad, let's head out.'

- **Harith's head** was pounding when he woke up. His senses seemed delayed, and it took him a second to realize that he was in semi-complete darkness. The small fraction of light was coming from the dimly lit, crimson ray shield that was keeping him in. Harith looked around, while holding his head, attempting to null the spinning side effect from being blaster whipped. The walls were tightly enclosed around him, the only thing that was in the space with him was a tiny bench, bolted to the wall. His blaster and utility belt were absent, leaving a phantom feeling where there was nothing.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me, those backstabbing bastards._ Harith thought as he realized his imprisonment. He felt a sense of rage, one he had not felt in a while, _damn that client, especially damn that Chiss_. In his anger, he punched the wall, but instantly regretted it as the pain shot through his fist, accompanied by blood covered knuckles. All Harith could do now was sit, and wait, how long though? For that, he was unsure of. Would he be executed? Why was he taken? Most importantly, would he even get his credits?

Harith sighed and slumped down against the wall to his right, he let his head rest back on the hard durasteel, a chill ran down his spine from the cold of the wall. He closed his eyes and they burned from the embrace of restlessness. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had slept, certainly over twenty four hours ago, since before he had met Tev, and had been put in this...predicament. It was in that moment that Harith realized how exhausted his whole body actually was. Every bone in his body ached, as if he had run many marathons. Each time he moved a joint it felt as if glass was sliding underneath of it, crunching and grinding, a sharp pain. In the back of his eyes, the small burn became a sting, and his head developed a throbbing headache.

In the distance, Harith could faintly hear the clacking of boots on metal, though he was too tired to look to see who, or what was approaching him. Although, even if he did look, it was unlikely that he'd even be able to see them in the darkness. The steps soon stopped nearby.

'Tsk, tsk, Harith. Seems you've gotten yourself into quite a mess haven't you?'

Harith jolted upright, ignoring his sore body, and snarled as he recognized the voice.

'Tev! You backstabbing asshole!' Harith stood to see the dimly lit smirk of the Chiss.

'Resorting to name calling, I see, well no matter, you've outlived your usefulness. Thanks for delivering the package. Though I do hope you enjoy your current establishment, because you'll be here for a long time.'

'Tev, I swear I'm gonna get out of here, and kill you myself!' Harith gritted his teeth, while staring out into the ruby eyes of the alien before him.

The Chiss just closed his eyes and smiled, as if content to hear the words.

'Wouldn't be the first time I've heard those words before. So I'll tell you what I told those other sorry sons of bitches, good luck.' Tev turned and the clacking continued the way from which it came from. 'Goodbye, Harith.'

Harith sat back down on the floor, and ran his hands through his hair, _better get comfortable if I'm gonna be here for a while_. He began to drift off into the soft grip of sleep, silently thinking of every way he could kill that Chiss.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- **Lightning strikes reflected** off of RC-2789's visor, though commonly known as Ignate to his fellow soldiers. The rain poured down onto the gunship that they rode in. Hammering the metal, and echoing it down into where they stood now. Ignate held onto the handle above him as the ship swayed back and forth from the strong, turbulent winds. To his right, Garth mimicked Ignate, holding onto the handle as well. Behind Garth, Nuel leaned into the small corridor that connected to the cockpit.

The storm had come abruptly, and with it, black clouds lingered and covered the sun. Ironically, it worked to almost help the commandos. Though, growing up on Kamino, rain was nothing knew to the highly trained soldiers.

Ignate closed his eyes for a brief moment, and was able to reminisce of their first mission as a newly appointed Theta Squad:

 _'Get to your ships!' The loadmaster yelled, as the Republic assault ship shook from oncoming planetary flak._

 _Ignate stepped up to an unknown gunship with the rest of the soldiers, the Battle of Ryloth. They were just shinies back then, fresh out of training._

 _A hand found its way onto Ignate's shoulder, he turned to see Jerik. He smiled under his helmet._

 _'You ready, brother?' Jerik asked anxiously._

 _'As ready as ever,' Ignate joked. Truth be told, he was scared as hell, but he didn't want any of his brothers to sense fear in him, especially because he was a commando. All feelings of doubt and hesitation were pushed aside when the door closed to their gunship. He knew that his two other brothers, Nuel, and Helios would be in a different gunship, and they would rendezvous on Ryloth's surface. From there they were to find where the separatist leaders were gathering. Their goal was to eliminate some of them._

 _Once their gunship had landed, it was a slaughter, Separatist automatic laser emplacements cut down their brothers. Many bodies lay around Ignate and Jerik. He knew that just beyond those turrets was the rendezvous point. His eyes gazed up to the large plateau above their enemies. Ignate watched as Jerik began to move towards the enemy, pushing forward in the shadows, and he followed, taking Jerik's flank. Two commando droids lept from the turret emplacements, and Ignate did not hesitate, he shot the first one in the head. Sparks surged from its mechanical head, and soon the lights that illuminated from the "eyes" soon faded. The droid collapsed into a pile of dead circuitry._

 _Contrary to Ignate's lightning Commando reflexes, he was unable to shoot the second one before it engaged him with the vibrosword holstered to its back. He stepped back to dodge a downward slash, but the droid was programmed better than his sloppy move, and on the rebound it struck him upside the head, shortly stunning him._

 _Before the droid could swing again, a blaster shot hit its torso. It recoiled before a second shot pierced its metallic skull, destroying the machine._

 _'Thanks,' Ignate turned to see Jerik trotting towards him._

 _'Brothers stick together,' Jerik said, he extended a hand to Ignate._

 _Soon they began to scale the wall with their cables, parallel to the remaining emplacements._

 _Ignate felt the hot air from the lasers, and explosions of the battlefield, still seemingly fresh behind him. Jerik and he scaled a large rock formation to their meeting point. As they neared the top, they saw a white silhouette in the distance. Upon closer inspection, a familiar purple marking identified the trooper to be Nuel._

 _'Where's Helios?' Jerik had asked. His armor was tainted an almost rust shade from the sand, and dirt of the barren world._

 _'He didn't make it, sir, we were ambushed at our position, super battle droids.'_

 _'Damn.' Jerik looked over to Ignate, 'looks like it's just us three, let's get this over with.'_

Ignate paused to think on that name...Helios...the quietest of the original Theta Squad, the reissued Theta Squad. He didn't know Helios very well, and usually Helios kept to himself.

 _Should've been an ARC_ , he thought to himself.

It was unfortunate that Helios was lost before he could participate on more missions, and his loss had still hurt them all. Afterall, they had known each other since they were practically out of the incubation pods. Though, eventually Garth replaced Helios, and had become a new little brother to the Commandos of Theta Squad. Ignate for a moment remembered when their trainer had told them of their new brother after their return to Kamino.

 _What am I doing? I don't have time for this._

Ignate reminded himself of their current task. He tensed and opened his eyes to the shaking of their gunship which now was extremely close to the landing site.To his front and side, Nuel and Garth checked their ordinance and power cells in silence. Ignate checked his as well, he saw that his power cells were full, and magni-locked the blaster back to his thigh.

The gunship came to a halt, and the pilot radioed back to the commandos.

'We're at the landing site, from here you'll be on your own. Good luck down there.'

The commandos locked their ascension cables to the end of the gunship, and roped down into the shrubbery and mud below.

Ignate landed, and his photoreceptors took a few nanoseconds before adjusting to the conditions. He noted that they were almost dead in the middle of a large jungle-forest. All around them, dense bushes and trees covered their positions. In the far, far distance, light pollution from Sekkra could be seen in the night sky. Ignate outstretched his arm, signaling the commandos to proceed. The gunship above them flew into the storm, away from them. They quickly made haste to their destination, Ignate knew that they needed to reach their destination before their cover was lost. Whatever wildlife was there, left them alone, or was too afraid of the storm to leave their burrows and homes. The rain beat down on their armor, and visors, but was quickly wiped away by the wind. Twigs and branches that had fallen from the high winds, crunched under the Commandos feet. They moved in silence, like machines, and in a way they were machines.

This reminded Ignate of the mission from which Jerik had died, but he pushed the thought from his mind. They didn't have time for distractions, especially with a mission such as this. One error could end up killing them all.

The forest began to open up into a cut off, almost a cliff, but still not steep enough. At the end of the tree line and beginning of the drop off, was Sekkra's outskirts. Ignate scouted a couple bushes and a tree abnormally taller than the rest there. He didn't need to say anything, Nuel and Garth knew what to do, and they quickly took their positions. Ignate found a bush that rested next to the base of the large tree, while Nuel began to shimmy up the trunk. Behind Ignate, Garth covered the rear, protecting them from an ambush, but soon, he too crouched down a few feet from Ignate.

Ignate watched as Nuel reached the scouting point, and waited a few minutes to let Nuel's hawk eyes scour the city for possible enemies.

'You know, I never thought I'd ever say this but...it actually looks clear.' Nuel said over the comlink.

Garth looked to Ignate.

'Probably because they're held up in the outpost.'

Ignate shook his head, something was not right, they'd at least have some sort of sentries, or guards to alert them of incoming hostiles.

'Here, let me see.' Ignate grabbed his own pair of electrobinoculars, and peered into them.

He looked around and to his surprise, Nuel was right, there didn't appear to be any sentries. He continued his scan, but stopped at a red light. The right light flashed off the top of a broken six story building, one that was not afraid to show its age. Ignate zoomed in, and froze. He quickly reached up to the comlink.

'Nuel, point zero-five-zero, six o'clock.'

'Ahh, sneaky little bastards aren't they?' Nuel replied.

'What is it?' Garth questioned.

Ignate holstered the electrobinoculars, and turned to Garth.

'Snipers.'

- **From the top** of the six story building, Zalia could see it all. She secretly loved her job, but acted as though it was just another task. The Republic was despised by the rebels. Their corrupt politicians and self centered politics favored the wealthy and let the less fortunate suffer. She scowled at even the thought of the Republic. Why did she have to be born at such a place? A world in which the devotion for the Republic was ceaseless, and their eagerness to serve was unending. That's why at the first stench of rebellion, she acted on it. No longer would she idly stand by while people like her and her family would waste away in the shipyards and factories, slaving to build ships for the Republic.

Zalia sighed, and continued her routine surveillance. She adjusted the scope of the DC-15x sniper rifle. After taking the Republic outpost, they had been able to scavenge a decent amount of weapons, and ammunition from the armory. That which was left behind, anyway. This hadn't been the first time that Zalia had used a sniper rifle, though hers was a much watered down civilian variant. In the few times that her father had not been working, he used to take her hunting. Though even that alone was not enough experience for her to be that great of a shot, but she had been given a sniper because aside from her surveillance partner, she had the most sniper experience.

The scope had many settings, and she was able to switch between them at a moment's notice. She noticed some shuffling, about a quarter click to the south of her. Zalia zoomed in, but couldn't tell what it was. That was when she decided to switch between settings, the storm and darkness had clouded the visibility. She clicked through them until she reached the infrared setting, if there was something out there living, she'd notice its heat signature. Sure enough she got a brief second of a read before it was gone.

It's probably just an animal of some sort that wandered too close to the city, she thought to herself. She continued to slowly pace back and forth, attempting to see through the remaining last bit of the rain, and wind. To her surprise, the heat signature was back, but this time it stayed. She radioed her partner, Guiro.

'Copy that,' Guiro responded to her call.

'Do you see that heat signature?' She asked him.

'No, why?'

She could hear a hint of an accent from him, afterall he was a Twi'lek.

'South, point two-five clicks,' she said hoping he could eye it from his position further west.

'I don't..wait..yeah. I'm not sure what it is, there's too much interference.'

'If it doesn't go away soon, I'm gonna radio the boss.' Zalia finished.

'Sure,' Guiro approved.

The connection was cut, and Zalia was alone again, she zoomed closer in to the heat signature.

'What are you-' she began to mutter before a sharp pain collided with her temple. The laser bolt quickly passed through her skull, and into her brain, where it vaporized what was there, leaving a small two centimeter hole above her closed left eye, ending all of Zalia's thoughts.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

- **Nuel** let out the long breath that he held in. A blue-tinted steam rose out of the barrel of his DC-17M sniper attachment. He blinked, and gathered his composure, those types of shots were always stressful. Lucky for him, his training had been in the scouting and sniping portion. After years of training, his eyes had been trained to see what others could not, though he could not figure out why the sniper was unable to be seen. Nuel assumed it must've just been the angle that he was perched at, combined with the rainfall, and slight breeze.

 _I can't even remember the last time that I took a shot like that, it was probably during the training...or actually was it that time that we had to extract Jedi Master Forian on Hapes…?_

He sat in the branch and thought for a few seconds, but after a little while he decided to abandon the futile quest, they had been on too many missions, and too many were similar. Eventually details started to cross over and mix, making some stories completely forgettable.

Nuel quickly took apart the model and reverted it back to its former DC-17M blaster rifle attachment. He through the attachment into his backpack, and then slid down the trunk of the tall tree, stopping at each branch level to reposition himself. Within a matter of swift moments, Nuel was at the base of the tree. Ignate and Garth slightly stood, half crouched waiting for him. Soon, he joined them.

'Ready, brother?' Ignate asked Nuel.

He just nodded in response. Garth looked to him and nodded. They began to head towards the city below.

The drop off was steep, but not one that they hadn't been used to. Nuel crouched as he waited for Garth to slide down the cable that they had wrapped around the trunk of Nuel's scouting tree.

In most cases they would scale the drop off, but the rain made it too slick to do without slipping and falling. Though even now, the cable was very slick, so they had to be careful. Lucky for them the wind was blowing in the opposite direction. This meant that the drop off covered them from the wind.

Nuel looked down to see Garth unclip his belt from the cable, and give the thumbs up signal.

He pulled the cable close to him and hooked it into the clip on his belt, so that he was stabilized. Nuel looked both ways below him, and soon began to grapple down, roping as fast as he could to reach his team. His boots imprinted on the muddy side of the drop off, and he could see where his brothers had also stepped from their imprints.

- **Ignate** turned back and saw Nuel unhooking his cable from his belt. He motioned to move forward, and soon they were headed for the city's streets.

Sekkra was a large city, one with many towering skyscrapers and buildings. Where they entered from must've been the slum areas, or so Ignate assumed. The streets were full of trash, blowing in the wind. Broken windows, and vacant houses surrounded them.

Ignate moved as the spearhead, while Nuel trailed up the rear facing away from the rest of them, and Garth on the right side. They operated as a team, one single unit, that's how they were raised.

Ignate switched the settings in his visor, and within moments everything was covered in the blue haze of thermal vision. He quickly looked to the rooftops to see if there were any snipers lingering, waiting for them to walk into a trap. There weren't. He switched back to his normal vision and continued to move forward with Theta Squad.

They reached an intersection, leading in four different directions. Ignate held up a closed fist, signaling their stop. He crouched and turned to Nuel and Garth.

'From here on out, try not to use blasters until we get to the outpost, or unless it's absolutely necessary. The last thing we need is for our positions to be given away.'

They both nodded.

Ignate turned back to the intersection, but then froze. He picked up the distant sound of voices. They seemed to be approaching. He pointed to Nuel, and then to smaller alleyway across the street diagonal to them. Then he pointed for Garth to follow him, and they headed for the back of a large building. Garth went to the far side of the building, in position to flank the possible hostiles, which appeared to be walking in front of the building that hid behind. Ignate turned out his headlamps, and holstered his blaster. He quickly snuck to the front corner of the building to where the approaching voices would be making their way towards.

He pressed against the wall and crouched, waiting as the voices became more and more apparent. Soon he could make out what they were saying.

'Eh, da boss will be mad ef we don' get back soon.' Said a low, accented voice.

'Blagh, who gives a shite about any of 'em.' A similar, but higher pitched, voice responded.

Ignate reached up to his helmet comlink, and turned it on.

'Garth, now.' He whispered.

He say patiently awaiting his signal.

 _One...two...three…_

Ignate ran out from behind the corner and saw the source of the voices: two Weequay. They stopped talking and look at him.

'Aye!' One of them yelled, he raised his blaster rifle to Ignate. He was a smaller Weequay.

The other Weequay followed suit, this one was a lot larger in stature.

'Whoah ya'?' The smaller one asked, approaching Ignate.

Ignate held his mouth shut, and didn't react, he didn't need to. Soon, these two would be corpses.

Both Weequay walked towards him parallel to each other, the larger one was on Ignate's left, and the smaller was on his right. They were within a matter of a few feet of him before he saw Garth behind the larger Weequay.

He saw the white shadow move silently behind the Weequay, in an elegant dance of death.

A hand cupped over the mouth of the larger Weequay, and a blade quickly slid across the neck. Blood drained from the wound, as the large Weequay stumbled around and choked on himself. Within moments, he fell with one last reach up to Garth, then he went still around a pool of blood.

The smaller Weequay turned and gave a terrified whimper, then brought his rifle to aim at Garth. Ignate was faster, he charged up behind the turned Weequay, and rammed his shoulder into his back. His opponent jolted forward, and lost his balance. Ignate used this as a chance to rebound, and grabbed the falling Weequay in a headlock. The alien struggled in Ignate's arms, gasping for breath. He twisted his arm quickly, and heard the sick crack from the Weequay's neck. Soon, his opponent went still. Ignate dropped the corpse and nodded at Garth.

'Nuel, hostiles eliminated.' Ignate radioed.

'Copy that, need help with the bodies?' Nuel responded.

'Negative, meet us where we first split up.'

'Got it.'

The connection was cut. Ignate sighed and looked at the bodies in front of him. Then to Garth, who was starting to pick up the larger Weequay body.

He thought to when the guns were pointed at him.

 _What if Garth hadn't shown up when he did...I should've waited longer to show myself...what if…_

A million what ifs ran through Ignate's head.

He squatted and grabbed the smaller Weequay's corpse.

For the first time in a while, he felt fear.

- **From the time** they had killed the two Weequay, to now, Theta Squad was silent. They were brothers, yes, but they all knew what was going through each other's heads. They were getting close to the Outpost, and tensions were starting to run high.

- **Ignate sat crouched** on the roof of the, what he thought was, abandoned house. To his right, Nuel looked at the outpost, which now towered only a mere 20 meters from their current location. To his left, Garth who sat next to him in silence.

Ignate's mind slowly eased back into the thought of earlier, how close to death he had come. This wasn't the first time, and surely wouldn't be the last, but why did this time feel so differently? He shook his head to clear his mind, and to stay focused on the task at hand. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

It was Nuel who broke the silence first.

'Honestly...look...it's not gonna be easy getting in there.' He lowered the electrobinoculars, and looked at Ignate.

'Well what options do we have so far?' Ignate opened his eyes back up to the dim humidity of Kuat's after-rain night.

'Well...the front door?' Nuel hesitated.

'Great idea, I'm sure if we knock they'll just let us in right away. You know, just treat us like V.I.Ps. I mean this is afterall a clone base, right?' Garth sarcastically commented.

'I'm kidding. There is actually a good entry point, Eastside, five meters up the wall.' Nuel pointed to roughly where he was talking about, and handed Ignate the electrobinoculars.

It took Ignate a second, but he noticed steam oozing out from a small mesh panel, maybe only three meters by three meters.

'The ventilation?' Ignate asked, impressed at Nuel's sight yet again.

'Well, why not? We could easily get up there, and we have the means of getting in. The only problem is the heat…'

'What do you mean?'

'Ever since I noticed the ventilation, I've watched it. Every, I'd say about two minutes, a large steam could bursts out from the ventilation. If we could make it in fast enough, we would be fine. But if not…' Nuel trailed off.

Ignate turned to Garth to see his thoughts. Garth shrugged in response. Then he turned back to Nuel.

'Alright, it seems that's our only logical option. Let's just hope we don't end up fried Nerf. Nuel take point, let's finally get this show on the road.'


End file.
